Green Eyes, You're The One I Wanted to Find
by XxXIt'sJustMeXxX
Summary: This is a Kames oneshot I wrote while bored in study hall. Hope you enjoy!


Green Eyes, You're The One I Wanted to Find

James was in a serious crisis situation. Not only was he out of his prized _Cuda _hair gel, but he also happened to be in a major fight with the love of his life, Kendall Knight. It had seemed like nothing at breakfast. But now, he realized just how much of a mistake he had made.

Kendall had been at the breakfast table, picking at his cereal, when James walked in, his hair uncharacteristically limp and lifeless.

"Hey," Kendall had said lowly, barely looking up.

"I'm out of _Cuda_!" James whined, pouting.

Kendall's eyes flashed. "What a shame!"

"It is!" James exclaimed.

James noticed that Kendall's green eyes were red and puffy from tiredness, and his soft, golden hair was matted and looked off in comparison to his unusually sickly pale face. James was immediately worried. Was Kendall sick?

"Are you okay?" James asked.

Kendall jumped up from the table, looking angry.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, leaving the apartment and slamming the door shut.

That had been almost ten hours ago. Where the hell was Kendall? James was worried he had collapsed somewhere. He had barely looked well enough to walk, let alone storm out of the apartment. No, Kendall wasn't his boyfriend, but he did care about him all the same. And one day, he hoped to win the heart of his green-eyed beloved.

James dashed out of the apartment, hunting around the lobby and by the pool for any sign of his friend. He didn't find Kendall, but he did find his genius friend and band mate Logan. Logan was studying a medical book eagerly, looking as if he wanted to cram the book into his brain.

"Logan, have you seen Kendall?" James asked hurriedly.

Logan looked up, not at all as alarmed as he should have been. Kendall was missing, and all the genius was doing was _reading_? What was _wrong_ with him?

"Yeah, I have. Why?"

Why? Logan was asking _why_?

"Because he's been gone since seven this morning. I'm really worried!" James cried.

Logan closed his book calmly, glancing up at James.

"James, he's fine. He wants to be alone right now."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It isn't hard to figure out."

Easy for him to say. He was the smart one.

"What's wrong with him?" James repeated.

Logan sighed. "James. He _likes _you."

James's breath hitched. Kendall liked him back? But why would that be a problem? James liked him, too!

"How is that a bad thing?" James asked.

"Ask him. He's at the park."

James took off running, not slowing down until he reached the large expanse of plush green lawn and trees that was the Palmwoods Park. Kendall was curled up on a bench, listening to music. James went over to him, scared about how Kendall would react by seeing him. Kendall merely took his earbuds out, waiting for James to say something.

"What is up with you today?" James demanded, sitting next to him.

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "You really don't know? It shouldn't be too hard, even for you."

Ouch. That was uncalled for. If anyone other than Kendall had said it, James would've punched them.

"What is your problem?" James snapped.

Kendall stood up, grasping his hair. He looked crazed.

"_You _are my problem! I like you a lot, James. But you're so self-centered; I doubt you could ever even care about anyone other than yourself!" Kendall shouted.

James's heart broke. He never thought about how his narcissism would affect his relationships with his friends. He thought it was normal to think so highly of himself. Was he really that much a jerk to everyone?

"Kendall, I'm so, so sorry," James said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Whatever," Kendall spat.

"Kendall, I care about _you_. More than I've ever cared about anyone. Please believe that."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. Obviously he didn't believe James. What could he do to prove that he meant what he said?

"Don't try to make me feel better. It won't work," Kendall said angrily.

James pulled Kendall close and kissed him fiercely, trying to put his thoughts into the passionate kiss. Kendall relaxed and kissed back just as energetically, his anger dissolved.

"Do you forgive me?" James asked.

Kendall smiled. "I think I can let it slide. Just this once."

James grinned. "Good enough for me."

He laced his fingers with Kendall's, kissing his knuckles softly.

"Let me prove to you how great of a boyfriend I can be," James whispered.

Kendall blushed and smiled widely, tugging James in the direction of the Palmwoods.

"Well, come on, then, Pretty Boy."


End file.
